La rose et le papillon
by Lilyep
Summary: [ManaKami].Fic plutôt sérieuse,j'ai essayé d'être réaliste...Gackt et Mana s'engueulent,Kami au milieu de tt ça...Un amour naissant lemon


_**Titre:** La Rose et le papillon_

_**Rating:** M_

_**Pairing:** Mana/Kami_

_**Genre:** heu...romantico-débilo-dramatique?_

_**Note de l'auteur: **Bon alors, cette fic, c'était une demande de ma Lucie (fan de Kami) qui m'a demandé un Mana/Kami, avec Mana en seme, un lemon dans un lit (terrible à mettre en place ça!) et une allusion à un papillon quelque part... j'ai fais de mon mieux, ça donne ça..._

Tout ça n'allait décidemment plus... les engueulades à répétition, la mauvaise fois d'à peu près tout le monde... Kami n'en pouvait plus, le groupe partait en fumée. Mana et Gackt surtout étaient infernaux. Tous deux perfectionnistes mais aux idées bien arrêtées. Yu-ki ne contrôlait plus rien, Közi s'en fichait royalement... en cette fin 98, Malice Mizer déclinait et Kami n'en pouvait plus. Il avait beau tout essayer, rien n'y faisait... Et ça durait depuis plusieurs semaines...

-ça suffit! hurla finalement le batteur exaspéré. J'en peux plus là! Finissez la répèt' sans moi!

Et il sortit, hors de lui. Ce qui ne calma pas pour autant les autres, s'accusant mutuellement d'être la cause de son départ. Yu-ki et Közi prirent le partit de Kami et s'en allèrent boire un verre ensemble alors que les deux membres restant continuaient à se crêper le chignon.

Finalement, ils partirent chacun de leur côté...

Mana bougonnait tout seul dans son coin, après tout, il était le leadeur non? On devait respecter ses décisions, le respecter lui! Et puis cet idiot de Gackt aussi! S'il avait tant envie d'une carrière solo, qu'il les laisse, point barre!

Il pensa soudainement à Kami qui était partit le premier tout à l'heure, au bord de la crise de larmes. Le pauvre, il était tellement adorable pourtant, il ne voulait simplement que rendre tout le monde heureux... Certes, il était quelque peu rêveur, idéaliste... peut-être un peu trop ancré dans l'enfance encore, mais il ne méritait pas ça...

C'est à cet instant que Mana décida finalement d'aller le voir et il changea sa trajectoire...

Il sonna à la porte sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire et attendit qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Kami apparut finalement quelques instants plus tard, la taille enveloppée dans une simple serviette rose, une autre tout aussi flashy à la main, tentant vainement d'empêcher l'eau de trop dégouliner de ses longs cheveux.

-Ah c'est toi... fit-il simplement en voyant son aîné.

-Je dérange je crois...

-Nan, entre.

Il s'exécuta et referma la porte, regardant le batteur disparaître dans une pièce voisine qu'il savait être sa chambre. Kami revint quelques instants plus tard, uniquement habillé d'un simple pantalon de vinyl noir. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil face à celui dans lequel Mana avait pris place en l'attendant et lui demanda simplement:

-Bon, que veux-tu?

-Te parler.

-Ah... et de quoi?

-Je sais pas trop...

Il faut bien avouer que ça avançait considérablement la conversation là... Mais pourtant c'était la réalité, Mana ne savait vraiment que lui dire...

-Je vois...

-...

-J'ai une idée... si tu commençais par m'expliquer ce qu'il y a entre Gackt et toi.

Mana sursauta... Kami n'avait sans doute pas compris le double sens de sa phrase, pourtant...

-C'est, c'est compliqué...

-Tan que ça? Franchement, je comprends pas... tout allait bien pourtant...

-Oui...

-...tu sais, j'ai un peu comme l'impression de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tetsu...

L'aîné soupira... Tetsu... non, les circonstances étaient réellement totalement différentes...

-Tetsu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est du passé!

-Alors expliques-moi! Pourquoi tout à changé si vite!

Kami était au bord de la crise de nerfs, à deux doigts de craquer... et puis, il avait tellement mal à la tête...

-Je veux comprendre! Tu m'entends? Je veux tout savoir! Pourquoi c'est arrivé, pourquoi vous vous haïssez autant!

-On ne se hait pas, on a pas les mêmes points de vu, c'est tout...

Kami poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de se réeffondrer dans le fauteuil.

-C'est si soudain...

-Certains évènements peuvent tout changer.

-Comme?

Comment lui expliquer?

-Disons que Gackt et moi... on a eu des discutions assez... heu... poussées et qu'on a fait certaines chose qu'on aurait pas dû faire...

-Mais encore?

-Si t'es pas assez grand pour le deviner, laisse tomber!

Un silence plana quelques secondes dans la pièce, Kami semblait réfléchir quand il afficha soudain deux grands yeux ronds et se leva d'un bond.

-VOUS AVEZ COUCHE ENSEMBLE! hurla-t-il alors que la conclusion venait juste de se former dans sa tête.

-C'est pas un crime...

-Mais... mais comment...

-Tu veux un dessin peut-être?

-Je... non... argh!

-Oh ça va, c'est arrivé une fois, on aurait pas dû, c'est tout. Voilà, t'es content? Tu l'as ton explication!

-Je comprends toujours pas...

-Que reste-t-il à comprendre?

-Pourquoi tout ça? Pourquoi vous engueuler ainsi?

-On ne voit pas cette... "erreur" de la ma même façon, c'est tout...

-Ah...

Et la conversation fut close, du moins sur le sujet des engueulades...

-Alors... commença le plus jeune timidement. Tu es gay...

-Non... enfin je sais pas... pis faut vraiment choisir un "camp"?

-Non et puis, tu fais ce que tu veux!

Il avait beau prendre un air totalement désintéressé, il avait soudain très chaud à cette simple constatation, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi... Mana appréciait aussi les hommes, et alors? Chacun est libre de ses actes non?

-Kami? demanda l'aîné inquiet. ça va?

-Hein? heu... wi... ça va...

-Je te choque?

-Non, t'en fais pas.

-Bien.

Kami s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose quand un gargouilli sonnore émanant de son ventre amplit la pièce.

-Tu allais te faire à manger je suppose?

-Heu, wi.

-Bien, je te déranges pas plus...

-Restes si tu veux, t'as pas encore dîné... si?

Mana secoua négativement la tête et s'attabla finalement quelques instants plus tard devant le repas que l'autre homme avait préparé. Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence, retournant dans le salon en partageant finalement un verre de porto français. Un silence agréable s'installa alors qu'ils sirotaient tranquillement leur alcool.

-Kami? lança Mana doucement en brisant le silence.

-Hummm...

-Gomen.

-... soupir ... c'est pas ta faute...

-Un peu quand même.

-... dis... il hésita... c'était bien?... avec Gackt...

Mana ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et finit par exploser de rire alors que Kami rougissait terriblement.

-C'est pas drôle!

-Warf warf warf... s'cuse mais... roh, t'es trop kawaii toi tu sais?

- re rougissement mais heu!

Mana riait toujours mais se mit à toussoter un peu, à force de rire, ce qui le calma. Il reprit donc avec sérieux:

-Bah écoute, j'vais pas me plaindre!

-Ah...

Et le silence revint, Kami piqua du nez et se mit à observer avec une vive attention le liquide alcoolisé qu'il restait au fond de son verre. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation quasi hypnotique par une main légère qui vient ébourrifer ses cheveux encores humides. Il sursauta et redressa lentement la tête, aggrippant son regard trouble à celui de son aîné.

-T'es sûr que ça va p'tit loup?

Le "p'tit loup" acquiésça doucement et regarda Mana se mettre à genoux devant lui pour être à sa hauteur.

-M'en veux pas.

-Comment t'en vouloir? Bakka!

-T'es un ange.

-Y paraît...

L'atmosphère fut tout de suite beaucoup plus détendue et ils se resservirent un nouveau verre de porto... puis, ayant finit la bouteille, en entamèrent une autre, de vodka cette fois-ci.

Mais Kami n'avais pas vraiment l'habitude de boire et tenait nettement moins bien l'alcool que son acolythe (en non alcoolique hein!). De plus, son mal de tête n'avait fait qu'empiré tout au long de la soirée et vers les 2heures du matin, Mana fut obligé de l'aider à se coucher. Il s'endormit comme une masse sous l'oeil attendrit du plus âgé qui resta à ses côtés et finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Un rayon tendre vint carresser les deux silhouettes endormies, faisant grogner un peu Kami qui se resserra plus contre le super nounours à côté de lui. Mana sourit, éveillé depuis quelques minuts déjà, et remonta délicatement la couverture sur les épaules du batteur qui ne broncha pas. Ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder, se posant sur quelques souvenirs... leur première rencontre, leur travail commun, le groupe, tout simplement... et puis la veille... Kami...

Le plus jeune bougea encore un peu, aggrippant d'un bras la taille de Mana qui laissa échapper un nouveau sourire et ne pu empêcher ses doigts de relever une mèche de cheveux du plus jeune pour mieux observer son visage serein. Mais il découvrit deux prunelles rieuses et parfaitement éveillées.

-B'jour m'sieur l'nounours! baragouina-t-il

-Bonjour... profiteur...

Ils rirent un peu tous les deux et Kami repiqua du nez dans le cou de son aîné.

-Arf! ça chatouuuuuuille! lança Mana sous le souffle du plus jeune.

-Bien fait!

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il souffla très fort sur la peau pâle, faisant carrément bondir Mana qui se révela fort chatouilleux ce que son ami ne manqua pas de remarquer et d'en profiter à mort, le faisant quasiment hurler de rire sous ses doigts experts. Kami, ayant coincé sous lui le plus âgé, finit par arrêter sa "torture", s'effondrant sur lui qui reprenait son souffle avant de l'ensserrer en lui carressant doucement le dos.

-T'es terrible toi!

-Gomeeeeen, c'était irrésisitible! J'adore quand tu ris!

La tête posée sur le torse de son senpaï, Kami ne vit pas le trouble qui venait s'emparer de son visage habituellement impassible.

-T'es confortable en fait. ajouta le benjamin.

-Pourquoi "en fait"?

-Bah... t'es tout mince!

-T'es pas énorme non plus!

-Nan, mais j'suis musclé et viril mwa! finiti-il en se redressant, bombant fièrement son torse nu.

-Wi wi...

-Roooh... je t'ai vexé?

-Meuh nan!

-Ah... pas convaincu 

Mana le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme pour le convaincre de sa bonne fois et releva doucement une de ces mains pour en effleurer délicatement la joue du plus jeune.

-Je te jure que non... souffla-t-il doucement.

-Ma, Mana... troublé 

Le nommé soupira, rebaissant son bras.

-Kami, descends de moi s'il-te-plaît...

-Je t'écrase?

-Non...

-Alors pourquoi?

-... Kami... sois sérieux s'il-te-plaît...

-Mana! outré 

-Tu sais ce qu'il pourrait arriver! fit-il d'un ton ferme en élevant un peu la voix.

-Et alors?

-Je veux pas te faire de mal... souffla-t-il en détournant la tête.

-Mana... murmura Kami en amenant sa main au visage de l'autre. Regarde-moi...

Suivant la main du batteur, l'aîné réancra ses prunelles à celles du plus jeune.

-... je suis grand tu sais, je sais me défendre, me contrôler... je sais ce que je veux... continua-t-il en se penchant doucement.

-Kami!

-Shhhhh...

Il appuya son "ordre" d'un chaste baiser, juste deux lèvres qui s'apposent sur une bouche close puis se redressa, ouvrant enfin les yeux pour découvrir ceux clos de Mana.

-Je t'avais jamais vu rougir! lança-t-il doucement.

Seul un léger soupir lui répondit alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux.

-Descend. dit-il

-Ah non! Tu vas pas recommencer!

-Tu comprends vraiment rien hein!

-Quoi alors? Tu l'aimes?

-Non!

-Il t'aime lui?

-Non...

-Alors quoi? ça n'a vraiment pas l'air de t'embêter que je sois là où je suis! finit-il en appuyant un peu plus son corps sur une certaine partie anatomique qui semblait effectivement fort heureuse de la présence du jeune homme.

-Arrête... murmura-t-il... je veux pas...

-Pas quoi?

-Te blesser... je pourrais pas m'arrêter, me contenir...

Kami sourit.

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis grand!

Il prit la main de son aîné et la posa sur son propre torse.

-Mana, ne me rejète pas... je t'en prie...

Seul un baiser sur sa paume lui répondit.

-Tu l'auras voulu...

D'un geste rapide et efficace, l'aîné renversa la situation, dominant le plus jeune mi surpris, mi rieur. Il le détailla un peu puis, doucement, s'abaissa pour embrasser les joues... le menton... le cou, plus bas, toujours plus bas... une ligne imaginaire sur ce torse imberbe...

-Mana...

-Tu as la peau douce... fit-il en se redressant, s'atirant un regard furieux et frustré.

-Sadique!

Un sourire plus que pervers vint jouer sur le visage de l'aîné alors qu'avec une lenteur calculée, il dénouait le flo qu'il avait autour du cou, sous les yeux avides de Kami qui regardait les doigts fins descendre et délacer doucement le corsetage noir, passant dans le dos et dégraffant finalement le haut qui chuta quelques instants plus tard sur le sol, dévoilant un torse d'une pâleur extrême et tellement fin que l'on aurait cru pouvoir le briser d'un simple mouvement.

-Wouah... murmura Kami

Man "replongea", collant leur peau nues l'une contre l'autre, déclenchant un frisson dans le corps du plus jeune.

-Tu trembles p'tit loup? sussura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

-Tu, tu es...

-Oui?

-Mana! outré

-ça, je sais.

-Nan je... hum... je veux dire tu es, vraiment sadique! Pitiééééééé!

Mana étouffa un rire (purement sadique d'ailleurs) et goba le lobe tendre entre ses lèvres, le suçotant avidemment en laissant une de ses mains parcourir la peau nue, descendant jusqu'au pantalon sous lequel ses doigts passèrent en une caresse délicate. Nouveau frémissement de Kami qui ensserra finalement son seme, le ramenant brusquement à lui pour un nouveau contact brûlant. Mana se cambra, collant son bassin en fusion contre celui tout aussi réceptif de son "ami". Tout n'était plus que mains égarées, tremblements incontrolés, soupirs... frustration aussi... le pantalon, la jupe et les sous-vêtements respectifs ne formant bientôt plus qu'un amas de tissu sur le sol.

Kami renversa alors de nouveau la situation sans trop de difficulté, étant bien plus fort qu son aîné qui se laissa complaisemment faire, s'offrant sans pudeur au regard du batteur; regard avide, fiévreux...

-Tu sembles si fragile... laissa-t-il échapper en un murmure.

-Tu ne me casseras pas... viens...

Il l'attira à lui pour un doux baiser, un ballet qui se faisait passionné, brûlant, impatient... Une main agile vint glisser dans le dos du plus jeune, descendant jusqu'aux fesses fermes et musclées, s'insinuant entre elles et jouant un peu à cette entrée si convoitée. Kami ne réagit pas, trop occupé à couver du regard l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne résista pas et l'embrassa encore... moment que choisit Mana pour laisser une phalange pousser un peu dans cette anneau de chaire si serré. Kami sursauta et voulut bouger mais en fut empêcher par son aîné qui le retint doucement mais fermement.

-C'est toi qui l'a voulut... n'aie pas peur...

-... j'ai confiance en toi...

Il s'abandonna alors totalement à l'homme, se relâchant dans ses bras. Une main douce vint effleurer son visage, relevant ses longs cheveux et redessinant du bout des doigts les courbes de son faciès, retraçant les lèvres avec application et pénétrant à travers elles... Kami savoura doucement les phalanges, jouant avec elles, s'amusant à les taquiner de sa langue.

Avec délicatesse, Mana roula sur le côté, reprenant sa place de dominant et repris son tracé sur le corps du plus jeune, martyrisant tendrement un mamelon au passage, jouant de ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langue sur la peau douce qui 'offrait à lui et reprenant sa longue descente jusqu'à cet endroit stratégique, fièrement érigé, qu'il ignora superbement pour venir jouer à cette entrée qu'il rêvait tellement de percer. Sa langue en fit le tour, y pénétra un peu alors que Kami resserrait ses poings sur les draps, haletant et au bord de l'agonie... il en voulait plus, tellement plus!

Des doigts humidifiés de sa propre salive vinrent remplacer la langue mutine, un, puis deux, puis trois qui se mouvèrent en lui, attentifs à lui procurer autant de plaisir que possible jusqu'à trouver ce petit point sensible qui le faisait sursauter à chaque effleurement. Une pression plus forte que les autres lui fit pousser un cri de détresse... oh plus plus! Oh mon dieu plus!

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et Mana pris peur... L'avait-il blessé? Il s'approcha pour lui donner un doux baiser mais ne reçu en retour qu'une étreinte languissante et désepérée d'un Kami au bord de la syncope.

-Mana... siffla-t-il dangeureusement. Je te jure que si tu te grouilles pas, je te viole!

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de mettre sa "menace" à exécution, l'homme ayant parfaitement compris l'état dans lequel était le plus jeune et ne tenant de ttes façons plus... Il lui écarta les jambes, déposant des baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de venir une dernière fois goûter l'anneau de chaire humide qu'il pénétra en douceur quelques secondes plus tard.

Un cri franchit les lèvres du batteur, douleur ou délice? Il ne savait plus... juste cette présence bel et bien virile, tendue à l'extrême, frottant en lui, le prenant et le reprenant lascivement...

Kami se redressa, restant parfaitement joind à son amant et le fit glisser sous lui, le surplombant en se laissant monter et descendre sur le membre érigé, posant son torse contre celui de son seme, son propre sexe frottant entre leurs deux ventres avant d'enfin se libérer dans un cri rauque, épuisé et laissant Mana reprendre une nouvelle fois le dessus et continuer à abuser de lui, prolongeant son orgasme avant de se laisser lui aussi aller à jouir, se cambrant magnifiquement en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Kami vit alors un visage qu'il ne voulu jamais oublier, le plus beau du monde...

Noël passa... des présents comme en occident... une petite fête rien qu'à eux... Sous le sapin, Mana s'offrit ce soir là à son amant comme celui-ci s'était offert à lui quelques semaines plus tôt...

Une rupture en quelques sortes... Son départ lui fit plus de mal que ce qu'il aurait cru mais c'était sans doute bien mieux ainsi... La St Valentin avait donc été quelque peu gâchée par Gackt mais après tout, ils avaient toute leur vie encore pour fêter leur amour n'est-ce pas? Mais en réalité, était-ce réellement une histoire d'amour... pas un mot à se sujet, pas un mot d'amour, un équilibre fragile...

Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui... un bel été qui s'annonce, une journée comme les autres sous un magnifique soleil doré... un coup de téléphone et tout s'effondre... Un hurlement de douleur qui déchire le silence... l'été venait de commencer...

-Mon ange... pas ça... non...

Pour la première fois depuis des années, son chagrin était bien au delà des larmes... il était mort, mort!

Un enterrement superbe, des gerbes de fleurs multicolores, des pleurs... mais personne, personne ne peut savoir, ne peut comprendre...

Seul devant sa tombe, endeuillé, une unique larme se risqua à glisser sur sa joue pâle... et un murmure...

-Aishiteru Kami...

Une rose déposée et une silhouette qui s'en va... une iscription sur la tombe... "Un ange c'est éteint"... oui, c'est vrai... mon ange...

Sur la rose, un papillon s'est posé... Une rose et un papillon... c'est un peu de nous...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**FIN**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilou, c'est tout...un pitit commentaire pour me donner votre avis?_


End file.
